Pierrot
by shaina the dark rose
Summary: Estaré bien... estoy bien, soy quien se hace una tonta por ti. De un circo provengo yo, una pobre pierrot. "muéstrame el rostro oculto tras esta mascara, que normalmente nunca muestras al resto del mundo" fandub de jessuno... I Love VOCALOID


Bueno, holiss de nuevo

mi yo malo: como que holiss? Y cámbialo, mi nombre es shaina

yo: esta bien "gruñona"

shaina: ¬-¬

yo: are una mini historia basada en la canción- "pierrot" de hatsune miku n-n

shaina: no que nuestros preferidos eran los kagamine?

Yo: -.-u

Se encontraba en medio de la gente, ellos le rodeaban, le miraban.

El maestro de ceremonias, o su hijo mas bien, era un chico peli negro, oji verde de no menos de 8 años que la presento con estima. El conocía a le pierrot, lo había cuidado desde que nació, era ,prácticamente, su sœur aînée, aunque para el, era mas profundo. Aunque hubiera sido así desde pequeño, el niño no había podido ver muchas veces la cara de le pierrot.

Tomo aire y su acto comenzó.

Desde las gradas entre la multitud dos niñas la miraban. Una de ellas, peli-noche, de ojos jade, la miraba triste.

Y una pequeña peli-sol, oji-cielo, la miraba apunto, o mas bien, llorando. Ambas parecían muy pequeñas, 8 la oji-jade y 6 la peli-sol. La mas pequeña estaba llorando

Sobre la pelota, en un solo pie, haciendo malabares, miro entre la gente. Todos reían, ese era su trabajo, pero, las vio, entre las multitud. Ambas niñas captaron su atención. Se des concentro debido a las lagrimas de ambas niñas, "no ensucien esos hermosos rostros con dolor, les filles douces", pensó con dolor. Debido a la poca concentración de le pierrot en su acto, callo de boca al suelo, ganando risas de los demás, quizá pensando que era parte del acto, pero no de ellas. Solo logro hacer llorar mas fuerte a la rubia. Levanto la cara enmascarada del suelo, intentando poner una sonrisa, aunque, no era necesario, nadie podía verla.

Su agir termino, el telón se serró. Camino hasta su tienda, en la parte de atrás del circo, junto a las demás.

- sœur aînée!- volteo, mirando al pequeño peli negro. -à plus tard- saludo corte. Le pierrot le dedico una reverencia medio graciosa, como si estuviera en su acto, y siguió su paso.

El la vio alejarse. Llevaba sus ropas de pierrot, ni siquiera se había quitado su mascara. Vio como espiaba el "camerino" de su hermana, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Kuriko...- fue un susurro, lleno de tristeza. Kuriko era su hermanita menor. Aunque era mimada y un poco creída, seguía siendo su **petite soeur, **pasase lo que pasase.

Ella de pequeña, siempre fue la consentida del enseignant de ceremonia.

Era una niña muy caprichosa. Kuriko era la **contrôleur de bande **e interpretaba su acto **bandes vivant, **junto a muchas mas artistas, pero siempre sobresalía por su energía. Le encantaba lo que hacia.

Le pierrot fue a su tienda a descansar. Mañana seria un dia complicado.

En su tienda, no se atrevió a quitarse la mascara, a mirarse a si misma. Negó, ella no tenia espejos. Realmente no los quería, no recordaba porque, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Recordaba cuando le había pedido al maestro de ceremonia, Augustus utonio, que no quería espejos en su tienda. El se había sorprendido, primero por la petición y luego por ver que llevaba el disfraz de Pierrot.

Utonio había mandado a sacar todos los espejos de su cuarto, los demás artistas, desde los trapecista hasta los domadores de fieras, se habían conmocionado con este echo. ¿que tenia le pierrot con los espejos?... nunca lo sabrían. Como no sabrían quien se esconde tras esa gran mascara y esas ropas holgadas y "coloridas"

Se quito la mascara y se tiro en su cama impotente, no iba a llorar, hace tiempo que no se atrevía. No deseaba sentirse mas patético de lo que ya era.

Pero eso no era de importancia, lo que le jodía la cabeza y la hacia sentir mal con sigo misma eran ellas...

Esas dos pequeñas, rubia y peli-negra. Oji-jade y oji-cielo. No consiguió que rieran, solo logro que lloraran mas de lo que ya lo habían echo. Se sentía patéticamente mal. Lo único que hacia llevadero su trabajo, eran las sonrisas de los niños gustosos de su acto. Después de todo era un pierrot, su trabajo es hacerlos reír. Y ahora resulta ser que no servia ni para eso... se acostó sin siquiera quitarse la ropa de pierrot... solo quería dormir.

Hola! soy yo de nuevo C: jajjajajjaj vengo con una historia cortita cortita... que mas da, una historia es una historia. Espero les guste! y pobre pierrot T-T... PREGUNTA

¿quieren que haya romance? O ¿solo sigo la cancion? Depende de ustedes elegir OUO

May: muy corto no crees ¬-¬

Shein: escribe tu entonces

May: con gusto (mirada diabólica)

Cris: O_O exageras

may: jajjajajjaja tienes razon XD

Shein: bye

May: nos vemos xp

Cris: adiosito nun


End file.
